The 16 and Under Club
by Wildjump
Summary: Clint and Natasha are a part of the Avengers now, but when they are the only pair for a two man undercover bust of the world's largest most high class human trafficking ring they can't say no. With life settling down Clint is starting to think about a family and something outside of spying. How will his and Tasha's relationship be changed by this newest mission? Clintasha. NonFluff
1. Chapter 1

AN: lemme know what you think. Starts soon after avengers ends

Dislcamer: only gonna say it once: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SOMEONE ELSE OWNS (i.e. Avengers characters) Also the pic is from the Avengers movie don't own that either.

"Clint!"

"Coming Tash" he mumbled not turning to look at her.

What has become of her great partner, the skilled Hawkeye? Tony Stark that's what. With all his mind numbing video games gadgets and gizmos. The Black Widow sighed and, silently as she could, drew her gun from her left hip. She sent a single round into the wall a foot to the left of the television. Clint hardly flinched much to her disgruntle.

"You missed." He said setting the controller down and turning to face her. His smile was relaxed and easy.

"Dinner's ready" she announced as she heard a rush of thunder pounding down Clint's hallway, "and the cavalry is here".

She walked back into the kitchen and intentionally placed two plates forks and knives on the table. She could hear the boys in the other room, Tonny was whining about the hole she had put in the wall and Clint was promising to fix it. Thor was going on about Jane coming soon and her safty, Cap was worried about her, and Banner was breathing…loudly. Natasha knew she was in a bad mood, but she didn't really care.

Clint poked his head in the room and turned back to address the boys, "Not today boys, not today."

"Careful there Legolas, they don't call her Black Widow for nothin', make sure she didn't poison it." Tonny said in a much too chipper voice as he headed to the door.

Once everyone was gone Clint came back and walked up behind her where she was standing at the stove stirring a pot. "Tasha, Relax." He said. She could feel his large hands roaming over her shoulders massaging the flesh there trying to draw her into a state of relaxation.

She sighed and relaxed into him a little letting her eyes flutter closed as she leaned into his strong hands. He took a step forward so that she relaxed against his strong broad chest as his warm hands worked her neck making her head loll forwards. His left hand came up from her neck and the backs of his fingers brushed her cheek. She stiffened slightly and raised her head as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with his calloused finger tips, "What'd you make?" He asked voice deep and breath warm against the shell of here ear.

Crushing down the shiver that threatened to run down her spine she said, "Green beans, Russian Dumplings, and potato soup."

He chuckled at her collage of dishes making her frown at the stovetop. As he ran his hand over her short shoulder length hair he said, "That sounds perfect," before kissing the side of her head lightly then leaving her altogether to gather up a plate and a bowl for himself. It took him nudging her side to break her from her revere; he had just kissed her. On the side of the head yes, but they were teammates, nothing more, there was no room for affection when one could die at any given moment. Now though, as a part of the Avengers Initiative, she was more exposed, it would be hard for her to go under cover any more, she was part of a much bigger team, one that the world couldn't afford to see demolished. They were no longer expendable. Did that mean that they could have a life outside of spying? As long as she kept saving the world could she do whatever she wanted on her weekends?

"Tash," Clint said grabbing her attention after they were seated and eating.

"Hm?" she said pulled from her thoughts.

"Banner wants to see you in med bay tomorrow."

Natasha looked at him for a moment before simply stating, "I'm busy tomorrow."

Clint raised an eyebrow and putting down his spoon, "Tash, look at me, why do you think he wanted me to ask you to come?"

"Because he knows me." She said simply still avoiding his eyes.

"Natasha," Clint said taking ahold of the hand she had resting on the table and pulling her towards him slightly, "He thinks he can reverse some of what they did in the Red Room."

Natasha froze and looked up at him with wide brown eyes, "What they did to me in the Red Room is what keeps me alive."

"You don't need any of that anymore…"

"Tell me you'll protect me and You'll be the one going to medical to get a bullet removed from your jaw Barton." She said harshly pulling her hand from his and standing to lean over the table at him.

"Damn it Tash, no one is trying to protect you. We're trying to give you a life back."

"So I can what? Sit at the tower while the men go save the world?" she demanded. "So Dr. Banner can play scientist on undoing what the Red Room did to me? Make me forget my training, my past, make the pain go away? Make it so I…"

"He wants to make it so you can have a baby Tash." Clint yelled slamming his hands on the table and sending her for a full loop, "Kids, a family, a Life. No one is asking you to give up what you do, we just want you to have the same choices we all have. You're job isn't to sell your body for information anymore. You think Thor and Jane aren't going to have kids? You think Pepper isn't going to nag Tony to at least try? You think if given the chance to have a traditional all American family Cap won't take it? You deserve the same. Doc thinks he can do it." Natasha just stared at him, there was nothing else she could do. She couldn't have kids, the Red Room made sure of it, she knew that, she had always known that. Who would want a murderess as a mother anyway? What man would survive her bed while thousands before had failed. What would she even do with a kid?

"I'm busy tomorrow." Was all she said as she fled to the elevator and slammed her finger on the button with the red hourglass on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she was safely on her own floor she put her whole section on lockdown. Tarring through the apartment she beelines straight for the training room. Each Avenger had his or her own specific training room, hers Tonny liked to call the Spider's web, was a collection of fighting dummies, gun ranges and multi level platforms and netting to practice her unique fighting style on. She punched the code to let her in and immediately began immersing herself in in her training.

She didn't notice when three hour's later JARVIS'S video light blinked on on the ceiling to alert her that she was now being monitored. Each private training room had this since the Avengers were all known work themselves into the ground on emotional tangents. JARVIS woke Stark who sat at his workbench watching her fighting for her life relentlessly with stationary assailants for almost another hour before he called Barton in.

After four and a half straight hours of fighting like she was in a war zone all Natasha could feel were the bleeding souls of her feet, the split knuckles in her hands, and the pure exhaustion of her burning muscles. She wasn't aware of her rescue party until one of the ceiling grates fell to the floor and Barton dropped the fifty feet from the ceiling gracefully swinging from apparatus to apparatus. As soon as he landed she turned on him delirious from exhaustion and excited at finally finding an enemy she sent three bullets in his direction all of which he anticipated and dodged. As he neared her she switched to hand to hand combat mode and began punching kicking spinning and flipping like only she knew how. Within seconds Clint grabbed onto one of her legs as she was recoiling it from a kick and allowed her to pull him in closer. He received a punch to the ribs for his effort, but was able to latch onto the back of her neck dragging her to him. He held her head against his chest and dragged her body to his with his other arm. In attempting to pull away she shoved them both onto the soft blue training mat beneath them. The air was knocked out of Clint's lungs, but he didn't so much as flinch he simply held onto her writhing body. As his breath returned he began to whisper reassurances into her hair.

"Tasha, come on Tasha, you're okay, you're okay, come back to me Tasha, come on, I need you here, please Tasha, come back."

Eventually she stopped struggling and was left a shaking sweat covered mess in his arms. Her brain could barley grasp where she was or why she had been drilling herself into the ground for the last four and a half hours, but she did know his voice, she could feel the protection of his arms, the soft callouses on his thumb as it stroked her cheek, the whisper of his lips on her hair. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but didn't have the willpower left to fight them. As the first drop touched his shirt his whispers paused before coming back only seconds later even more endearing, but thankfully he didn't make any bigger deal of them.

She wasn't sure how long they lay there like that, but her tears were gone when he sat up and lifted them both from the ground. She was shivering in her sweat soaked workout cloths as he filled the tub behind her with warm water.

"You going to do this on your own proper, or am I going to stay and do it for you?" He asked no hint of roughness to his voice.

She heard him as if through water, and by the time she was able to process it he was stripping off his own long sleeve shirt and reaching across the tub for a bottle of soap. He squirted the soap into the jet of water causing bubbles to erupt from where it hit the bottom of the tub. Her mind felt numb as she thought about how impractical baths were and why she had never used this one, and all the reasons she shouldn't think about answering his question. One thing was for sure though the ripple of his strongly muscled chest in the dim overhead lights, or the feeling of his skin against her stomach as he gently pulled her mutilated shirt up her body had Nothing to do with it.

When she felt him working her gun belt off she said, "Clint". The word came out more as a prayer on her lips than a command and he looked up to see what was going through her mind.

Apparently whatever he saw there didn't concern him because he simply said "It's alright Tash, I've got you," wile running his knuckles down her side. This was Clint, he had seen her naked, bloody and riddled with bullets, he had seen her work back when she brought men into her bed for answers, he had woken her from nightmares where she had screamed and cried for hours, he had seen her best and weakest moments. It was ok if he saw her like this, in pieces over something silly, over the possibility of her having a… no she couldn't even think about it, but he could handle her, so she would let him.

By then the tub was filled and there was a thick pillow of bubbles covering the top. "Bubbles?" She asked looking up at him from where he was lowering her into the tub.

"Ya well" he laughed sheepishly setting her down and tucking a finger under her chin, "Wouldn't want me to get distracted from this pretty face now would we?" he asked.

That confused her for a moment before she said, "You've seen by body plenty of times, why should it be different now?"

He laughed, "Ya well, being in the middle of a mission trying to pick a bullet our of my teammate's stomach isn't exactly the same is it, usually the pained expression and pooling blood keeps my thoughts in check, I figure this time a little privacy would be appreciated on your part. Unless of course I'm wrong in which case that tub looks big enough for two doesn't it?"

She smacked his arm at his churlish joke and closed her eyes focusing on the deep richness of his chuckle.

When she was washed and the tub was draining he handed her some cloths and told her he would be just outside the door. Dressed, hair and teeth brushed, and ready for bed Natasha opened the door ignoring Clint on the other side and stumbled to her bed. Collapsing on top of the covers she expected him to come and attempt to tuck her into the blankets despite the heat of the room and her longing to be free of them. She was shocked when she felt the bed beside he sink quickly and barely suppressed a shriek as she was lunched inches off the bed into the air. Settling back down she found a hand extended mere inches from her nose. Running her pointer finger from the dip in the middle of his wrist down his palm to the tip of his middle finger she said, "Thank you Clint."

Still flopped out on his tummy Clint turned his head so that he could see her before saying, "Always Tash, now sleep," and she did.


	3. Chapter 3

It must be the middle of the night the next time she wakes because all of Starks tech is still sleeping. She was unsure for a moment of what had woken her until she saw felt the bed shaking under her. Looking to her left she saw Clint, fists clenched, face buried deep in his pillow, muscles tense and spasming.  
"Clint!" Natasha said backing off of him a little wary of him waking in a panic. Walking to the other side of the bed she grabbed she latched onto the arm that he uses to draw the bow with and turned his head to face her. Shaking him rather strongly she said, "Come on Clint wake up, It's Tash, come on, come back to me, you're here, I'm here your safe. Come on Clint, it's Tash wake up."

With a gasp and a sudden lunge away from her he woke. Refusing to relinquish her clutch on him Natasha went flying with him landing straddling his middle as she clung to his arm and the back of his head. "Shhh" she soothed as he relaxed under her. She fingered the hair off of his sweat streaked forehead, "Hey you back with me?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Tash" he whispered as his only response and wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her flush with his still bare chest. He buried a hand and his face in her short red hair and breathed her in slowly.

"You okay?" she asked her lips brushing his stubbly cheek as she spoke.

"I kill you. Every damn time I kill you. I can see you, and I know it's you and I just keep killing you." His voice was weak in her ear and his hands trembled slightly as they held her to him.

"Clint, I'm right here, you didn't kill me. It wasn't you it was Loki, and I knocked him out of you, everything is okay."

She felt him nod against her and hold her just a little tighter. She hadn't been around him when he was asleep since the Loki incident, she had no clue he was having nightmares, "How long has this been going on Clint?"

"Ever since" he rumbled.

"How often?"

"Every night…" She stiffened and attempted to pull back and look at him but he wouldn't let her, "Multiple times a night." She gasped at his admission and pulled back a little stronger this time and he let her rise up, but refused to take his hands off of her.

"Clint, why haven't you seen someone about this, at least told me?"

"Would you have?"

That stopped her, she knew the answer to that, no. Sighing she propped her forearms across his chest so that she could look at him and laid herself fully on top of him. He let his hands drift so that both palms rested in the dip at the small of her back fingers splayed out thumbs running up her sides. "Has anything helped?"

"Being with you, just seeing you do normal things."

"That's why you keep getting me to come over and do things other than train?"

"Watching you train just makes me think of why you need to…" There was a moment of silence where both thought of why she trained before he said, "But, did you know the oddest thing happened today?" She raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'oh really what was that?' "Yup" he said a cheeky grin creeping across his face, "the Black Widow cooked me dinner!" he said eyes and smile lighting up the night.

Laughing lightly and blushing slightly she slapped him across the chest teasingly and added, "Yup and then you went and ruined it talking about the Red Room and me of all people having kids."

"Would that really be so bad?" he asked.

Pulling away slightly and avoiding his gaze she muttered, "Does this world really need more murderous orphans?"

"Tasha!" he said harshly trying to pull her gaze back to him. When she still avoided him he grabbed both of her wrists flipping them so that he hovered over her. She looped her leg around his in such away that she had the leverage to break his knee but all he did was stare down the challenge and say, "Go ahead."

Sighing she relaxed and relenting looked up at him, "Is that really what you think?"

"What else can I think?" She argued, "A heartless murderess for a mother, who's probably already managed to kill the child's father, who is a master spy and sticks her neck out on the line every day."

"Heartless murderess? You haven't been that since the day you met shield; you weren't even good at it before hand, the heartless bit I mean. That day I shot an arrow through your shoulder I didn't bring you back because I saw black murder in your eyes, I saw fire, and a heart of gold buried under that Red Room sludge. If you can't trust yourself on that trust me. There are men out there who could survive you if you wanted them to. Not most men maybe between the PTSD and the incredible fighting skills, but there are five in this tower alone… four sleeping with the suit on would be awkward. As far as your job goes, do you really think that the kid of any one of us here would go without if their parents died? Like it or not your 'family' is a lot bigger than just you Natasha, you have all of us now."

"I haven't been alone for years."

That gave him pause for a moment as he looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"My family, it hasn't been just me for years." Seeing that he was still confused she added, "It's been you and me for a while though, you're right, it's odd to see them as family too."

"Tash" He said softly and collapsed on the bed beside her. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her in close to him. "I'm just saying you should have the same chance as anyone else here. I wouldn't mind a family, I'm only 32, I have time."

"And any woman would be luck to have you, but me… I'm a black sheep that fell into bleach. I'm not a supper hero, I'm a ruthless brainwashed Russian assassin."

"And I'm not an assassin?"

"Not like me."

"How so?"

"You kill from a distance, and you've been with shield most of your life taking down dangerous targets. I spent too many years killing the men I had sex with. I get up close and personal. I can feel their blood splattered across me, their bones snapping, see the life fading from their eyes as lack of air or poison ends them. I've killed men when they were buried in me reaching the height of ecstasy Clint. People like me shouldn't exist, much less multiply."

"Who would you have been without the Red Room Tash."

"You know I can't know that."

"Exactly. Normal people don't do that Tash, the Red Room made you do those things, no kid raised here in the tower, in shield would ever even have to think about those things."

"Are you suggesting that a child raised in the direct influence of an Ex Red Room spy, the world's best marksman, the god of thunder, Tony Stark and his alter ego robo dude, the Big Guy, and Captain Spangled Pants will be normal?" she asked dryly eyebrow raised.

Clint's laugh was deep and warm and shook them both making her crack a small smile, "Talk about a kid with a hero complex hu?"

She laughed a little before consenting, "Ok I promise to let your kids call me Aunt Tasha, and maybe Thor's too if he's lucky, but Stark's kids had better call me Widow or ill have his head for it."

"Tash, I don't want my kids to call you aunt Tasha… just please let Banner take a look?"

Natasha sighed, "Can we argue about this tomorrow? You woke me up."

"We can argue about this every day until you go Tash." He said collecting her in his arms once more, "Sleep."

She opened her mouth to protest about being his teddy bear, but she really was quite comfortable and sleepy so she just wiggled a little to get comfortable before closing her eyes and drifting off.

She was roused from sleep yet again by the chirping of an alarm.

"Fuck Tash, why the hell do you have an alarm set for… JARVIS what time is it?"

"Four thirty-seven in the morning Sir."

"Four thirty-seven?" Clint finished.

"I don't."

"Shit."

"JARVIS, What's going on?"

"Well ma'am, it would seem that Nick Furry is in the conference room, and has sent the alert to both your floor and Master Barton's floor ma'am."

"Crap, Thank you JARVES." Clint said leaping out of bed.

"Any time Master Barton."

"Suiting up Kitty?" he asked looking at Natasha as she bolted for the pressure sealed vault in her closet.

"You know it gets your feathers all ruffled Bird Boy." She said not looking at him.

"More then my feathers" he murmured too low for her to here as he all but leapt out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok guys this is the point where if you are not 18, you stop reading. Like seriously now. I am not talking lemony goodness I'm talking taking a look at some of Natasha's dark past and a mission based around mature content. This is seriously not a story for under 18 so leave now if you are not 18!

Natasha beets Clint by about eight full minutes, but as soon as they are both seated Hill and Fury enter and the screens all come alive.

"Sorry to wake you so early agents, I hope you slept well?"

"It was an interesting night" Clint said.

"Well I don't want to hear about it, so how about your next mission."

"Sir, no disrespect, but didn't The Avengers split away from SHIELD?" Natasha asked with a sweet voice that didn't reach the steel in her eyes.

"The life of a spy becoming too much for your manicure Miss. Romanoff?" Fury asked returning her hard gaze.  
"No Sir, my manicure has faced worse. I'm simply sick of being a pawn."

"You weren't so unsavory towards us when we pulled you out of Russia." He said pointedly.

"I pulled her out of Russia, and Natasha's right we don't work for you anymore." Clint said in her defense.

Seeing he was up against a loosing battle Fury moved on saying, "Which is why this mission is completely optional, but you should know, no one else will be going in your stead; you don't go, no one does."

Natasha nodded her understanding as Clint urged the director to show them the specs. "We would have put this by you yesterday, but it is a monthly ordeal and we only found the location for this month's three hours ago: Hong Cong." He said and a picture of what looked to be a Chinese take on a modern American casino came up on the screen. However, instead of masses of legal adults swarming the place there were thousands of young girls all around the age of sixteen and a couple hundred older men. This was a scene Natasha was all too familiar with. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced over to see Clint's hard eyes on the screen before them.

"Continue" Natasha directed and Fury smiled.

"I thought this might catch your attention Miss Romanoff. Wasn't that long ago was it?"

Clint was standing in protest at the Director's statement, but it was true, "No," she interrupted Clint, "Not long ago at all."

Silenced Clint came to stand behind her resting his hands on her shoulders and attempting to ignore Agent Hill's poorly hidden smile.

"As I was saying, these meetings are only for highly esteemed individuals, Politicians, celebrities, the extremely rich and powerful. All the girls are ages 15 to 17. It's run like some twisted Miss. Universe pageant. These girls compete to be taken to bed by these older men."

"Why what do they get out of it?" Natasha asked.

"If they're lucky, a baby."

Clint's fingers gripped her shoulders so hard it might have hurt her had she been able to register pain through her shock. "A what?" Clint asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me, they promise not to use protection, and if the girl gets pregnant, and manages to keep the child to term she and the child will be comfortably supported by the man for as long as the child is alive."

"So high infant mortality rates I take it then?" Natasha asked voice and breathing level.

"If they are lucky enough to be born."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Natasha said disinterestedly.

"Tasha!" Clint gasped swiveling her chair around to look at him.

"Clint, you think if I had had that kind of chance I wouldn't have taken it?" She deadpanned shoving him off of her. "Those girls are selling themselves in the streets anyways, at least someone is cleaning them up and giving them a chance. It's there choice." Clint stumbled back looking as if he had been slapped.

"If you both are quite finished, Natasha is right." Fury interrupted, "If it were that simple we wouldn't be here so Barton if you could please sit down I will finish this briefing and give you two a clearly needed private moment before we send in prep teams for the both of you." Clint sat but his fists were white and his jaw was hard with the determination it took not to look at Natasha. "There are international pimps out there now stealing and selling the prettiest girls in all the lands. The 'gameshow' is still going on, but now lower bidders can take other girls with no benefit to the girls themselves instead the pimps are getting everything."

"So what I go in as a girl? Director, everyone knows me, I'm the Black Widow now, the name doesn't exactly shout I'm an innocent little girl sleep with me… besides, I'm twenty six, I look nothing like I did when I was sixteen."

"My makeup team can fix all of that." Fury said. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and purposefully cupped a breast in each hand and kneaded them. If Fury could blush she was willing to bet he would have, and Hill was half in hysterics in her corner of the room. She saw Clint out of the corner of her eye take a deep breath, swallow hard, and direct his attention back to Fury who said, "Not unmanageable either."

"Depends on hand size, but not the point." Natasha said.

Hill was actively giggling now and Barton was fighting looking down at his own large hands when Fury finally explained, "There are girls with such mature physiques in the world, even in Russia where we will say you are from. Rare, but that will make you all the more desirable."

"What about me Sir?" Barton said.

"Oh, we'll dress you up like Tony Stark of course."

Barton was silent for a moment considering, before he asked, "Why not send Stark."

"Well I just figured I'd give you the first go. Who do you think could watch our little Natalia here swallow down a fifteen inch dildo and still be thinking about her safety?" Fury asked causing Natasha to crinkle her nose. She glanced over at Clint to find him wide eyed and stunned.

"Do me a favor Bird Boy, don't let Mr. Iron pants see me doing that, I'll never live it down." Clint just nodded still looking at the wall in shock.

"What about making me into Tony, won't that kinda be a stretch?" Clint asked.

Natasha and Fury both let out little laughs and he looked between the two, "Not really Clint, I mean your bigger and more built, but if they can make me sixteen despite… everything, they can make you look like Tony."

"It will help that most of these men have never seen Mr. Stark. Despite his many short comings, no pun intended, pedophilia was never one of them." Fury explained. "Should I take it you're in?" he said looking between us.

Natasha nodded and Clint followed suit standing to place a hand on her shoulder. "How long do we have?" Clint asked.

"I'll give you an hour." Fury said, "Bring nothing my team has everything you'll need."

Nodding Natasha rose and walked out of the conference room to the elevator Clint on her heels. In the elevator she paused considering which room to go to, but Clint pushed the bow and arrow shaped button and taking her arm turned her to face him. "Tash, are you really okay with this? They're sending you back into the sex rings to pretend to be some trained sex toy."

"Clint," She started hoping to be able to say this to him without upsetting him further, but seeing no easy way around it, "I am a trained sex toy."

Clint stiffened and took her face in his other hand examining her eyes for what she did not know. "You haven't been that for a long time Tash, are you sure you're going to let Fury push you back into it?"

"Clint, if someone was steeling children from their homes and forcing them to join the circus for entertainment and treating them like slaves would you go in and stop them? This is a part of my past, one of the most… damaging parts, if I can spare other girls from it, why wouldn't I?"

Clint didn't respond he just drew her into him and muttered unintelligibly in several languages into the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: okay guys please review if you want me to keep writing, I'm in the mood, so you'll probably get a few more no matter what, but i already know how this story goes, so if you guys aren't interested to find out, then i won't bother taking the time to write it all down. So lemme know at lest a few of you please!

Once they came to his floor of the tower Clint stepped back making her sway and realize how relaxed she had become in his hold. Placing a hand at the small of her back he guided her to the kitchen and directed her to a bar stool as he got down two shot glasses like they used to do before missions. A bottle of vodka and a bottle of scotch followed along with two short glasses. Tasha poured them each a shot of vodka as Clint joined her.  
"We don't do this so often any more." She said handing him his shot. They clinked their glasses together spilling a bit off the tops of the over filled glasses before each knocking one back. Natasha hummed as she felt the fire working its way down her open throat and into her belly warming her. Clint, as always, looked like he had just done the hardest thing in his life as he set the glass down with a serious air.

"Noticed did you?" he said to her earlier comment.

"It's kinda nice." She said.

"The tradition of it?"

"Knowing my job; knowing where I stand."

"Nah, I know you, you just like the Vodka." He said pouring a good measure of it into the glass and handing it to her before pouring his own scotch.

She smiled, but let it go.

"Although I did like how you were seducing Fury back in the command room, the look on his face was priceless… if you know how to read him of course."

"If I wanted to seduce him it would have been a little more like this." Natasha said replacing her hands on her breasts as they were before arching her back so that it curved deeply on its way down to her ass biting her lip and looking up at him through large green eyes with ridiculously long lashes.

Natasha wasn't sure what she had expected from Clint, a laugh, a joke, but what she didn't expect was for him to stand and step between her knees. He puller her chin up so she faced him properly and brushed her hair out of her face as her hands fell to rest on her thighs and her back inexplicably arched her a little closer to him.

"You don't have to try to seduce me Natasha, I'm yours whenever you're ready to have me." He said and bent down to place a soft warm kiss on her lips. The kiss left her stunned, it was not hot, or demanding, it did not speak of lust or demand more, it was like no kiss she had ever experienced and she had experienced many.

Natasha was stunned she sat there, fingers pressed to her bottom lip looking up at him with large confused eyes as he looked down at her. "Clint, I don't understand, what...?" She trailed off.

"Is it so hard to believe Tash? Have you never even considered it?"

"Sex is about getting what you want from someone." She said stiffly a little shadow creeping into her emerald orbs.

"I'm not talking about sex Natasha. I love you." She felt as if he had punched her in the stomach and hung her by her ankles.

She regurgitated the first thing that came to mind at the mention of love, "Love is for children."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Y… yes."

"Fine then, let's be children."

"We can't, it's our job to save the world."

"Look at Thor, and Tony; they're twice the children we could ever hope to be even madly in love, and they can still save the world can't they?"

"They each have women who stay at home and worry and hope, they aren't having to keep an eye on each other in the field." She argued.

"Don't think for a second that I can't both love you and respect you as a spy, or a warrior, whichever you decide to be that day. I've been doing it for years."

"Budapest?" she asked head tilted in curiosity remembering how he had acted after she had almost died there.

"Probably before, but I realized it once I almost lost you. I changed, I know I did, but I never endangered myself over it, nor did I try to shelter you from it. I don't want a woman like that. I want you as you are."

Natasha looked away, "And what if I'm not capable of loving you."

"Then I'll just keep on loving you."

"No, you need to move on, have your wife and family, be happy."

"Don't you think that I know better than you do what I want?"

"Like how I know better than you of whether or not I am capable of love?"

"Then stop me from kissing you." Clint said, but he didn't lean in and cease at her, that she was ready for.

Instead he knelt before where she sat on the stool and ever so delicately ran a thumb across her cheek. He slowly let his other hand fall to rest on the outside of her knee and crept his palm ever so slowly upwards towards her hip tracing patterns with his fingers all the way. Natasha's breathing was a little faster as her eyes watched his large calloused hand make a delicate path along her leg. Here eyes were wide with shock at the feelings, both physical and mental, welling up within her. When his hand reached her hip he grasped the side of her hip with a firm hand his fingers digging into her ass and she had to hold back a gasp as her breath caught in her throat. Slowly he began to relax his grip as if the thumb tracing circles on the inside of her hipbone was working to unwind it. Eventually he moved his hand upwards across the small of her back and his thumb moved from her now flushed cheeks to her beautiful parted lips, which he stroked almost reverently his eyes never once leaving her own. As his hand neared her mid back he began to rise with it until he was standing completely cupping the back of her neck with one hand and pressing down on her lower lip with the thumb of the other.

She was considering letting him kiss her, but he never even tried. Instead he lifted her from the chair with one arm under her ass and another at her back and set her on the counter at his height. She held her breath to keep her composure. She had been touched by more men then she could count and never had she felt anything more then their demanding fingers and lust filled gazes. Here with Clint it was different, and it quite frankly terrified her. Feelings like this didn't exist, they were stories told to children to keep them from realizing what the world was really like before their week brains could process it properly. The Black Widow was not a child however. As if he could read her mind Clint spoke, "How many things the Red Room taught you turned out to be completely accurate at face value Tash?" Both of his hands were on her face now tracing her lips, her eyes, the plains of her cheeks, "Why can't this be one too?" His hands stilled as he shaped them to frame the sides of her face, "Sure in the Red Room love was just a fairy tale, but in real life…" He was so slow, so steady and determined as he leaned forward that all she could do was look at him in stunned admiration as he brought their lips together. The kiss lasted only a second before he eased back just enough to look at her, but in that second it was as if everything Natasha had ever known to be true had disappeared and been replaced by the man before her. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, all she could feel was the warmth filling her from that tiny delicate kiss. "In real life Natasha love feels like this." Clint finished, his voice no more than a whisper, his breath tickling her lips. Suddenly she could breath again, and when she did she could literally taste him. She finally focused back on Clint's eyes and what she found there made her heart melt in the most uncomfortable of ways. His grey eyes were soft, and dare she say, loving, but under that there was a bit of worry, sadness, and vulnerability all of which she wanted to wipe away; she just didn't know how.

Ever so slowly, as if she was still making up her mind, she leaned forwards allowing her fingers to glide through his short sandy hair and softly pressed her lips to his just as he had done. The effect on her mind and body was instant; as the smell of him filled her nose, and the slight rough dryness of his lips met her soft perfectly moisturized ones, she needed more. She let a small sigh escape her, which he inhaled deeply relishing in her nearness. As she continued molding her lips to his she began to feel a fervor, a need for more, but ignored it reminding herself 'this isn't about sex, this is about…' dare she think it? Dare she admit to herself such a thing could exist? Conflicted she pulled away from their kiss to look in his eyes. The pure joy and reverence in them gave her all the answer she needed. 'this is a about love'.


	6. Chapter 6

They knew their hour was close to up, and they had some things to iron out before this mission, so that they could concentrate on it and not where they stood with one another so grudgingly Natasha pulled away from their warm embrace and Clint didn't stop her. Natasha gave a short self deprecating laugh and let her head fall into the hollow of Clint's shoulder. He chuckled at her and wrapped his strong wired arms around her, "Hmm?" he asked.

She sighed, "This is just not exactly where I expected to find myself today, or ever for that matter…"

"Is it so bad after all?"

"Depends… at the moment it's… perfect, but perfect never lasts when you're me."

"Lucky for you then love is never always perfect. There will be ups and downs, but we will be happier for it in the end."  
"Or dead."

"Dead with you is better than living without you Tasha" he said pulling back and raising her chin so she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Does that make us weak?"

"It makes us human Tash, so yes I suppose it does make us weak."

"I think that may be the first time anyone has ever called the Black Widow human." She mused

"But you're not the Black Widow, you're Natasha Romanoff, you're my Tasha." He said in argument. "You are one of the rare few who has the right to turn humanity on and off like a light switch."

"Why me?" She asked wondering why he felt her ledger, her past wouldn't taint their relationship.

"Because you are one of the few who actually understands what Humanity is." He said in response, "But even if that wasn't the case, even if we had to take every red mark, every ghost of the Widow's dead lovers into our bedroom with us, I would still be there, but I know that there is more to you then the Black Widow. You're so much more than that, and maybe one day, you can leave the Widow behind, when you're ready, and just be my Tasha. Didn't you ever think what you would be when you were too old to be the Widow?"

"Dead."

Clint sighed, "Not if I have any say."

"Do you?"

"Well I don't know I guess that's up to you."

Natasha thought for a moment, he knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if they were really going to try this, to be more than partners, or even lovers, they were going to be together, as in in love with each other type together. She thought for a moment more before saying, "I suppose you could try."

The grin that spread across his features was enough to tell her he knew what she meant. He picked her up off the counter and swirled her around in his arms making her withhold something disturbingly close to a giggle.

"It's almost time." He said looking at the microwave clock before bending down and pressing his lips to hers.

"Sir, Miss, Agent Hill is at the door." JARIVS announced to the couple.

"Thank you JARVIS." Natasha said as she broke away from Clint to answer the door.

Clint grabbed her as she was walking away and pulled her back towards him pressing her back to his front and circling his arms around her waist. "Say JARVIS?"  
"Yes Master Clint?"

"Don't you think Agent Hill would like to hear about our new relationship?" he asked almost teasingly like he had been conspiring with the AI all along.

"Clint No." Natasha said smacking his arm as JARVIS said, "I know my day was brightened by the new Sir, and a congratulations to you Miss Romanoff."

"Clint, we can't" Natasha insisted

"JARVIS, does the Avenger's initiative have any rules about inter-office dating?" Clint asked cheekily.

"Why no Sir, in fact it does not." JARVIS said a little smugly for and AI if you asked Natasha.

"Good, come along dear." Clint said grabbing Natasha by the hand and attempting to lead her to the door.

Within a millisecond she had his hand behind his back all three fingers he uses to draw his bow bent back at a dangerous angle, "Call me dear again, and your retirement will come prematurely." Natasha whispered in his ear, the ice in her voice not quite reaching her eyes as she released him and walked to get the door hips swinging teasingly at eyelevel with his position kneeling on the floor.

Hill was unsurprised to see both assassins in Clint's rooms, and was ready to get straight to business before she saw Clint stand up from where he seemed to have been kneeling on the floor. He walked over to Natasha and swiftly, wrapping one arm around her waist, kissed her temple causing her to scowl into the distance. Hill let out a little giggle which she covered with the tips of her fingers and avoided Natasha's gaze, "You know sometimes I wonder if Fury didn't push you two to be in the Avengers Initiative so much so that he didn't have to ban you two from seeing each other knowing you were just going to do it anyway." That earned a grin from Clint who hugged Tasha closer to his side momentarily as she let out a rye laugh.

"Alright guys, sorry, as much as I'd like to let you two relish in this a little longer we gotta start on prep so, Natasha you'll go into the bedroom, Clint in the study. Teams are at the door now JARVIS please let them in." Hill said all business once again.

"One last time before it looks creepy as fuck?" Clint asked eyebrow raised. Natasha stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with soft but firm lips as Hill distracted the prep teams by giving them directions on where they would be working. "You ready for this Tash?"

"Yes Clint, I'll be fine."

"Oh, and Guys?" Hill said getting their attention, "I had Pepper send Tony and his newest suit to his Hong Cong office for a long boring set of meetings that should last the duration of the weekend that this event will take up, so you're going to have the briefcase suit with you Clint with your bow and quiver disguised within and the real Ironman just a few minutes away if we call." Clint relaxed slightly and nodded. "Natasha…" Hill hesitated.

"It wouldn't be a first Hill I can promise you." Natasha said indicating for her to go on and say what she needed to say.

Hill sighed, "You're going in in rags, they'll strip you down and review you're application. Once they pick you, they'll clean you up, do a blood and smear STD test and get you all gussied up for the party needless to say no guns or obvious weapons."

Natasha nodded knowing SHEILD wouldn't send even her in with no protection.

"Fury said to give you this, he said you would know what to do with it." She said holding up a perforated strip of plastic. Clint reached out for it a look of confusion on his face but Natasha jumped in and grabbed it from her before he could take it.

"Tash?" he asked a slightly nervous note in his voice as he eyed the strip she was currently shoving down the front of her cat suit.

Natasha opened her mouth to make some non-committal statement but Hill held up her hands and said, "Please, there are some things about the capabilities of my own anatomy that I don't even want to know."

"Agent Hill could we have a brief moment please." Clint said his voice and eyes stone cold. She nodded and Natasha sighed.

Walking to the fridge she pulled out half a pan-fried steak Clint had made for them two nights before and took it with her to the bedroom. "They're special acid packets, I used them in the Red Room… more than once." She lead him into the bathroom and ripped one of the packets off, there were too many for her to fit within her anyway. She held up the tiny packet and stuck it in her mouth sucking it hard. He raised an eyebrow at her as she walked to the closet and put on a pair of stiletto heels before walking back into the bathroom to find he had unwrapped the steak for her. She nodded her thanks and suddenly spit the packet onto the bathroom floor because she was beginning to notice the distinctly acidic taste in her mouth that she hadn't experienced in years. She slammed the stiletto heel down onto the saturated packet and it spit open just so and she was able to pick it up by the unaffected half. She quickly poured it on the meat and watched it smoke and melt into a blackened mash on the plate.

Clint's eyes were wide when he asked, "it's safe?"

Natasha laughed, "Not even close," she said as she used a couple pumps of soap to neutralize the powder left on the floor, "but I know what I'm doing." She said.

"How are you going to…" he trailed off fingering the strip of packets nervously.

"I'll manage Clint." She said pulling him in for another kiss.

He responded eagerly almost desperately the magnitude of what she would be going through facing him now more than ever. "I love you" he said as they broke away.

Natasha smiled up at him and stroked his cheek tenderly before giving him a warm kiss that she hoped expressed she felt something too even if she wasn't ready to think about what. He understood and with another peck on the lips he left her to send her prep team in and let them turn him into a Tony Stark of all damn people.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Natasha only a few minutes alone in the bathroom to insert the acid packets and when she had gotten them positioned with relative comfort inside her she came out to face her makeup team. Natasha was used to being made up one side and down the other, they started by bleaching out all the auburn hair on her body and she sighed knowing the dye-back after would never match perfectly. She was to be a strawberry blond. After she was blond they added some reds back into it to give her the desired color then added a weave to give her perfectly straight hip length hair. She already had naturally black eyelashes, which they decided to leave. Her round face and large eyes gave her a more childish look as they dressed her in filthy rags and rubbed dirt and coal into her skin. They teased her new hair and dirtied it to make her look properly disheveled. Natasha took the prep time to get in the character of a sixteen year old girl stolen from her life at the age of nine who was trained to be a sex toy ever since. Her lip relaxed and pouted out a little, she lowered her chin so that no matter their height she was always looking up submissively at whomever she spoke to. She took to the habit of occasionally nibbling her lip nervously, she worked on making her chest heave with fright and a tempting rise and fall of her breasts whenever someone addressed her. By the time she was thoroughly Natalia Rushman her prep team were regarding her with a pitying eye like she wasn't a trained SHEILD assassin, but an enslaved little girl.

When Natalia walked out into the main area Clint as Tony was already there working on his witty comebacks. He caught sight of her and froze. She cowered at his stare and looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"This is so wrong." He said running his hand over his black goatee and mustache.

Natasha could see he needed her now, so she stood up straight looked him dead in the eye and said, "I can do this Clint."

"I know," he said, "That's what's so wrong." He ruffled his slightly longer black hair with a shock of gray and shook his head.

Nodding in understanding Natasha turned to Hill and said, "I have a little experience here, I have a couple finishing touches I need Barton's help to finish this off."

Barton gulped as Hill nodded guessing actually that he was not going to like her finishing touches. Going to the weapon's cabinet in her airlock closet she withdrew a thin leather thong that she used to hang a knife between her breasts and untied it, it was thin enough to leave a mark but not break. Wrapping a loose end around each wrist she positioned herself on the far side of the kitchen island and motioned Clint across from her. He came hesitantly and took the middle loop of leather when she pushed it at him. "Don't let me fall." She said glairing him down. His mouth was a grim line and she knew that he was aware of what she was about to do.

Hill watched on in surprised horror and Natasha loosened the bonds slightly then with one foot on the counter shoved herself away from Clint as hard as she could. The leather thong burned as it tightened quickly around her wrists then dug in as the full force of her launch became centered around her screaming limbs. She had to hand it to Clint he hadn't budged. Slowly lowering herself she unwound the leather and admired her handy work. There were thin burn lines on the sides of her wrists, a small cut on the inside of the left one where the thong slipped off the bone, and she knew within minutes bruises would spread around the entire area.

"I've got one more trick. Clint?"

"No Tash, this is enough." He said taking her hands and running his thumbs sadly over her abused wrists.

"Clint, I need you for this, you're the only one with big enough hands."

"I won't hurt you Natasha. Forget it."

"Do you know how long this would take to explain to Steve or Thor? Just grab me leave a bruise. You think I haven't had worse?"

"Not from me, nor will you."

Natasha sighed she knew where this was coming from. She gripped his hands and pulled them to the same spot on the counter they had been before. Hopping up on top of it she pulled him between her legs and placed his hand on her hip as it had been, thumb around her hipbone, fingers splayed across her ass.

"Squeeze Clint." She said locking eyes with him daring him not to.

The pressure of his hand increased slightly, but not half of what he would need to leave a decent bruise. "Clint" she said sternly. He closed his eyes and shook his head biting the inside of his lip. She waited until he quit biting his lip to insure he wouldn't hurt himself before pulling her hand back and slapping him across the face. It was nothing like the damage she was capable of but it was enough to set every nerve in his face on fire. When he opened his eyes and looked back at her there was a fire there that she realized was missing before. Setting his jaw he clenched his hand down like a vise Natasha gasped at the pain but let it turn into a hum as she felt the sting throb into a bruise. She leaned forwards and brushed her cheek against Clint's. He didn't feel like Clint, but he smelled like Clint and that alone was enough to calm her. "Thank you" she whispered in her ear and her voice was all Tasha with no hint of anything but the girl who had kissed him earlier that morning.  
Clint sighed and cupped her face in his left hand before letting it fall and helping her off the counter.

"I would say you guys were into some really kinky shit if I didn't know any better." Hill joked.

Taking Clint's hand in hers and lacing their fingers together Natasha said, "Hey Hill, when was the last time you saw Captain America in his Suit?"

"Battle of New York. Why do you ask Agent Romanoff?" Hill said coolly.

"That's not what I hear." Natasha said a smile quirking the side of her lips. She pulled a gawking Clint out the room behind her leaving the red-faced agent behind on her way to the elevator.

The ride to Hong Cong consisted of the two spies flipping through large stacks of paperwork on the men that were know to be there, suspected to be there, or suspected of bringing girls in. They lay on one of the long couches together each looking over their own paperwork. Clint's hand was running up and down Natasha's side lazily enjoying the last reminisces of relaxation.

"Clint" Natasha said craning her head around to kiss him. He looked down at her and she jumped a little before letting out a little laugh, "I'm sorry," she chuckled, "I just can't kiss Tony Stark."

Clint laughed and pulled her head against his chest kissing the top of it, "I'm strangely okay with that Tash."

With her head pressed against his chest she noticed what was missing from his costume, "Clint the reactor?"

"It itches." He said digging it out of his pocket to show her, "I'll put it on later. I get to stay here and hang out a while with the surveillance crew after you go in. Guests don't arrive until midday, and Tony Stark is always late."

Turning to face him completely she placed a hand on his cheek stroking her thumb across his lip. Looking into eyes that were all Clint she said, "Do me a favor?" when he nodded she said, "Don't watch."

Sighing Clint took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles before tucking it and her tight against his chest. "Tash, I don't know, what if you need help?"

"They'll call you, you don't need to see me like that. You have a job to do and for once it isn't kill anyone to lays a hand on me."

"I've done it before Tash."

"Please."

He sighed, "Ok."

"Thank you." She said and kissed his chest where it rested under her.

"Do me a favor?" he said

"Maybe." She said uncertainly

"Don't let them touch you more than you have to, there are other ways to get what you want."

She nodded, "I promise."

He gave her another squeeze before offering her folder once again, which she accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok guys, I'm an idiot. That is really the only excuse for a highly educated college student to misspell Hong Kong. My explicit apologies. If I had to give an excuse it would be that I'm a science major, and haven't had geography since the eight grade. Again so so sorry please PM me if anyone sees anything else dumb like that. I was just typing it out to start off this chapter and hit K instead of C and was like 0-0 "Uh Oh...". I hope you will overlook this mistake on my part. Thank you all for reading, and feel free to comment or PM me about the story.

They landed in Hong Kong around nine in the morning, just in time for Natasha to enter the last strand of the application process. Natasha and Clint were to be met in the central command room on the ship to meet with Natalia's new handler. Clint recognized the man immediately and stepped forwards to grasp forearms with him clapping him on the back heartily.

"Barney!" he said hugging the man, "SHEILD told me you turned in your resignation."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the name, but said nothing waiting for an introduction.

"I know we haven't always been well in the past Clint, but I joined SHIELD to work off a little 'red in my ledger' as I've heard it called. I realized there is one particular mark I have yet to address; when Phil Coulson came to my door and said this was a particularly important safety spec for you, I thought it might be my chance."

"You've spent the last twelve years working for SHEILD, I trust you brother." Clint said clapping the man on the back. Turning to face her Clint said, "Tash, this is my brother, Barney Barton." Natasha smiled politely at him, but didn't say anything. She knew Barney had tried to kill Clint on more than one occasion, but then again he had saved him more than once as well. She as unsure of having him at her back, but she supposed that the same could be said for herself, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She was however, the Black Widow, and he could trust that one of her eyes would always be on him.

"So Clint, this is the woman who finally drew you into her web?" Barney said.

"You aren't exactly seeing her at her best brother," Clint said a little defensively, "but yes, this is Natasha Romanoff, my girlfriend."

Barney smiled good-naturedly and said, "So tell me little spiderling, is the Black Widow really as good as they say?"

Natasha looked the man up and down once, he was almost a foot taller than Clint and had a more muscular build, but he was also older, and years of the army, villainy, reform, SHEILD work, and eventually cancer had aged him beyond his years. Glancing at Clint's amused expression and taking that for permission she looked back at the older man before her. Natasha new a challenge when she saw one, and Barney's only warning of her acceptance was a hardening of her eyes and the quark of her lips up to one side.

Before Barney could register her movement the Widow was literally gone. Natasha had been eyeing the latticework of supports with desire the entire trip. It was a long leap, but it was what she was trained for. Grasping a rung she slid herself up flush with the webbing and keeping her low profile against the hardened steel she climbed three squares over so she was directly over Barney who had just thought to look up when she dropped. Lacing her immensely powerful legs around his neck she cut off his airways pulling his hair back with a free hand so he was looking up at her, "Webby enough for you?" she asked giving his neck another squeeze. She released him and slid down his towering form letting her nails rake over every sensitive pressure point along the way that she could use to bring him to his knees if she really intended to inflict pain.

"Good enough for me Widow." He said with a light-hearted chuckle. Clint watched them with the air of a parent watching rambunctious children a soft smile on that looked so unnatural on Tony's features.

At the sight of Agent Hill at the door the serious expression returned to Clint's face. Turning to his brother he said, "You'll have better access to her than I will. If this thing goes sideways, give her a gun."  
"Clint, you know I can't bring a gun."

"That's why I didn't ask. Get her a gun." He deadpanned a firm hand around his brother's wrist. Barney nodded seriously before turning to join Hill.

"I've got this Clint." Natasha said running a hand up his arm soothingly.

"I know you do Tash. I know you do." He said a small sad smile on his face.

"If I can help shut this down, save those girls, I have to, for them, for myself, for the nine year old I was the first time I went to one of these. This time I stack the cards, I call the shots, and I'm the deadliest weapon in the room."

"I know Tash, I know. I want that too."

Stretching up on her toes she threw her arms around his neck and drew him to her. Carding the fingers of her left hand through his hair she let the other draw circles at the nape of his neck. "We'll be back before you know it," she promised.

Clint nodded and kissed the top of her head drawing her to him. Pulling away to look at her she said so softly only she could hear, "I just have two things to say before I let you go. The first is that I love you Tasha." Natasha smiled and laced their fingers together in response. "And two, did Hill really fuck Steve in the suit?"

Natasha busted out laughing. "Yes," she whispered back, "Steve came to me for advice when they first started seeing each other a couple weeks after New York. One time when she came over I was looking for him because I noticed the suit missing in the lockers when I was going to bring Stark my Widow's Bite to take a look at and lets just say I could hear them from the elevator." Clint smiled and chuckled hugging her one last time before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking her over to her brother who had a whip in his white knuckled hands and Hill who had recomposed herself since their exit.

"Ready?" Hill asked.  
"Tell me we didn't give Army Brat over there a weapon he doesn't know how to use." Referring to the whip in Barney's hand.

"I can use it better than you Spiderling." Barney said.

Clint, seeing the challenge in his brother's eyes and the fire in the eyes of the woman in his arms jumped in quickly saying, "Now is not the time to test that guys. I know you just met her brother, but those who change the Black Widow almost always live to regret it. Tash, he can use it, we learned from the lion tamers in the circus."

"We?" she asked eyebrow raised smirk on her lips.

"Not the time Natasha." He growled in her ear.

She smirked at him again eyebrow quirked before becoming serious once more. "We'll be home soon Clint." She promised, and he knew her promise was to come back to him.

"I know we will Tash." He said hugging her to him one last time before releasing her.

"Ready?" Hill asked again.

"Ten seconds if I could." Natasha said stepping away from Clint and into the shadow of his whip-yielding mountain of a brother. She let her mind become that of Natalia Rushman the sixteen-year-old sex slave and forcibly shoved terror through her veins.

"Come on Natalia, let's go find you a new playmate." Barney said slipping into a lewd rough drawl. He placed a massive hand on her shoulder and she shook under his presence as he lead her off the plane into the car they would be taking to the car company where Barney would need to be seen renting his own.


	9. Chapter 9

The location of the event was a sprawling complex of houses surrounded by a large cement wall. The buildings were traditional, ornate, and highly guarded Natasha noted. It wasn't long before she and her "Master" were ushered into the largest central house.

"Name." the man behind the desk said looking them over carefully.

"Grant Marcov." Barney said.

"And the girl?"

"Natalia Rushman, but I'll warn yu, she don't speak much English."

"Nationality?"

"Russian."

"Age?"

"sixteen" the man looked her over eyebrows raising as he took her in. Natasha made sure to give her best innocent young girl look to the man who seemed to accept it and move on.

"Any paperwork on her?"

"She's been in my care since she were nine years old, never needed paperwork." He said sounding huffy.

"No matter. She a first timer?"

"Depends on yur meanin'. Like I said she been workin' fur me fur seven years now."

"To this particular circuit. Fresh merchandise and all."

"Yup sure is."

"She is obedient and knows how to compete?"

"I assure yu she's a right little angel who knows what's best for her, she'll be a damned good show."

"Very well move her into the exam room please."

"Thank yu much." Barney said steering her roughly to the exam room and pushing her towards the exam table.

The exam was nothing more than she expected, a virginity check, and two types of STD tests. When she was declared clean they demanded the slim remainder of her clothing and pointed her to another door. Walking through she was met by hundreds of other girls. She walked through introducing herself to some of them, throwing names around and hoping to get some names in response. The little bond had mentioned Sacvid Mahdem which she stored away to regurgitate at a later date to shield. Another, a lanky brunet said she had come with nearly seventy other girls from a whore house of some sort somewhere where on an island where it never got too warm or cold. She said she met her guests in a hotel much like a castle, but she hadn't seen much else of the island. Natasha thought maybe Caribbean, but she wasn't sure.

It wasn't long before men came in and started yelling for them to line up. There was a bit of jostle for the front, but Natasha wasn't a part of it. She picked an edge spot three rows back where she could make innocent sexy eyes at some of the judges for a few minutes before they considered her. They weren't choosing many girls, and for just a moment Natasha worried what would happen if she wasn't chosen. Soon however, she remembered that she had been in much fiercer competitions then this based upon her looks, and had still won out.

Eighteen out of about sixty or so girls were chosen in the two lines before her. When it was time for her line she stepped up and within seconds, even though he usually started from the other side, the portly Chinese man pointed to her and said in Mandarin "The red-blond, with the breasts and the green eyes, let me see her."

A man walked forward and drug her forwards roughly by the upper arm. Continuing in his native language the man said, "Careful, careful, don't hurt her she could be valuable." The grip on her arm released and she was gently being lead forward by a hand on her ass. In her head Natasha scowled at the touch, but Natalia just looked up at the man and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Once she was before the man in charge she was released and the portly man stepped forward placing his hand in the imprint of Clint's. His fingers were short and fat fitting into the shadow of Clint's poorly. Natasha was having more trouble than normal blocking out her feelings about the men's hands on her body. She was trained to this life, she knew what she was doing, she knew how to have sex with a man that disgusted her and pretend to enjoy it, but every nerve in her body was screaming at how wrong this touch was. All she could think of was how perfect Clint's hand in that very position during their make-out session that morning. She needed to forget about Clint. Wanting him was making her weak, something the Black Widow could not afford to be. Widows were meant to eat their mates, not consider whether or not they loved them. She thought she could have both, be the Widow and his Tasha, she was wrong. Clint had to go.

Natalia was still smiling at the man as Natasha felt herself breaking inside, and when the man asked her a question in very broken Russian Natasha used the teachings of the Red Room to glue herself back together and play her part, "You liking Roughness?" the man asked.

Natalia averted her eyes and muttered in unnecessarily broken Chinese with a horrid Russian accent, "I liked to be pleasing." It felt almost good to be the cold seductress again, this her she knew, Clint's Tasha was still foreign and uncomfortable to her.

The man smiled and patting her on the side of her upper arm such that the heel of his hand hit her breast said in Chinese, "You did good little girl."

Natalia nodded and smiled shyly back at him.

The man signaled to a guard as he had done for every chosen girl before her and passed her off to him as she was lead to another door. Inside there were girls lined up with their new keeper directly in front of each. The guards were talking jovially in Mandarin about their charges. Natasha listened carefully their conversation, but it was mostly just about how attractive one girl was or how lucky someone was to have been given another girl. Often times she was mentioned, but none of the information they were giving her would be worth a dime to anyone but a porn magazine reporter. Sighing internally Natalia stood in her place in line for another half hour or so until fifty girls stood lined up with their keepers.

The lead man entered the room and all noise stopped as he walked the lines smiling to himself. "Take them to the prep stations please, their name is on each." He said once he reached the end of the lines and the guards each reached out for their charge to lead them forwards.

Natalia was lead to a chair in front of a small makeup and clothing area that had her name and Maine pined on the wall. 'Interesting,' she thought, 'they must be doing a Miss America pageant play off this time.' An older woman sat her down with a small sad smile on her face and said, "Okay dear, just some makeup and we'll get you all dressed up here. You'll like it, I bet you've never been in a dress like this, its beautiful." Natalia smiled shyly at her and nodded eagerly.


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Clint had been having a very bad day since Natasha left would be like saying Natasha could by a little feisty some times: an understatement you weren't likely to survive. All Clint wanted was his old job back; go in and shoot the shit out of anybody who touched her. That not being an option he opted to shoot something, anything just to shoot. The plane they were on was small and not meant for extended living or training and therefore did not have a shooting range, it did however have a small workout room that included a large punching bag. Standing outside the door in the hallway as far away from the bag as he could get he shot arrow after arrow into it in quick succession until he had emptied half of his quiver into the spiral design he had been forming. For the second half of his arrows he drew and held his arrow as long as his shaking limb would allow before releasing each into an X pattern that crossed through his careful spiral. Looking at his last dozen X patterned arrows and then the clock Clint thought rather proudly, 'It's no wonder there's a bounty out on my right arm.' 12 arrows in 2 ½ hours, was an impressive draw hold time for any archer, but Clint's bow in particular had a demandingly heavy draw allowing him to shoot with more force and distance.  
"Agent Barton?" The agent in charge said getting his attention.  
"Yes?"  
"Sir… it's time to start getting ready."  
"Okay. Thank you." He said and waited to return the agent's salute before going to retrieve his arrows. He had explained to them that he needed more than the thirty seconds that Tash liked to have to get into character and had set aside most of an hour for the process.  
Stashing his goods back in the Ironman briefcase Clint stared at himself in the mirror and thought of Tony Stark: Ironman, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Well shit. Not to mention Clint had a few he could add to the list himself. Oh well time to Tony-up…  
Clint was just finishing practicing that nervous head twist Tony had when they came for him.  
"Ok Agent Barton, now just remember, you're Tony Stark sneaking away from Pepper to get some young tail, so you came to the most secretive organization you can think of… oh and you paid for the game board." The agent said looking nervous for Clint.  
"Game board right. I read that, why wasn't that in Tash's packet?"  
"So she'd look surprised."  
"They should know by now Tash hates surprises, even the game board kind."  
"Surprise tends to be a hard emotion to fake Sir, it's pretty standard procedure."  
"Ya well, Tasha isn't normal." Clint said over his shoulder before knocking back the large shots of Tasha's favorite Vodka. After dousing a little in his handkerchief he rubbed it on his hairy face, down his neck, and into the V of his shirt. "Sir, what are you doing?" The agent asked an air of panic in his voice as if his superior had just lost his mind.  
"Becoming the Tony Stark they expect to see. It's not my first rodeo either." He said slightly disgruntled with the way everyone was acting as if he had no skills as anything other than an assassin.  
Hitting the hatch for the plane he sauntered out switching out his sunglasses to shield himself from the bright sunlight.  
The ride in the fancy limo to the event palace took longer than Clint would have liked, but he spent the ride making snarky comments and asking the limo driver overly personal questions in a drunken slur.  
Upon arrival "Tony" was met by a rather small Chinese man with two very large bouncers trailing him.  
"Welcome." said the man in a strong Chinese accent, "Tony Stark, a pleasure. We must thank you for your generous overnight donation."  
"Had to make sure it was worth coming to didn't I?"  
"Of course Sir." The man said slightly sourly, "Right this way then, I do hope you find it to be more than worthwhile we have quite the um… spread."  
"I like spreads. In fact I'll take two!" Tony exclaimed drunkenly as he was lead into the palace.  
Natasha, in fact, had worn much nicer dresses, but Natalia was delighted. Turning too and fro in the tiny midnight blue cocktail dress. It accented her bust and ass in such a way that made her suspect it was tailored for her body type specifically. Her smokey eyes and blushed cheeks with red lips made her look far too old to be at this event, and she pondered how she would tone it all down before she was presented such that her stylist wouldn't have time to "fix" her before she went on. Step one: innocence. Her strawberry blond hair was done up in loose curls that fell to her waist, which helped with the innocent look she was aiming for. As she was being lead to the edge of what seemed to be a platform or large stage of some sort she managed to wipe her lipstick on the curtain. Standing beside her keeper, who's name was Chan Lee she discovered, she wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands as if she was tired, and using her reflection in a series of small mirrors on a girl's back managed to remove most of the makeup on here eyes and lips. She was left in only her eyeliner, mascara, and blush when they began calling states in alphabetical orders, and handlers started to shove their girls one by one onto the stage.  
Finally Maine was called and Natalia's handler pushed her forward. The stage was made out much like a Monopoly game board with states lumped all around and spaces like "pole dance", "Draw a card", "Blow-a-bottle", and several others scattered around. She wondered how Clint was doing and caught herself from looking around for him. He was on his own here just like she was. Once all the names were called, an American man walked out on the stage with a microphone and said, "Welcome gentlemen, to the Miss. Sexuality pageant, throughout this presentation, you will all be bidding to take the best woman here to bed with you, you will earn the honor of her company, and your country will host the next event. We will be starting with our board game here this evening courtesy of Tony Stark who funded this delightful stage at the last moment." Natasha felt her eyebrows twitch as they begged to jump up in surprise, so Clint had know, and he hadn't told her; he knew she hates surprises.  
The man continued on to explain that each man would have the chance to donate money with their wireless remotes, and that the highest twenty bidders would be able to pick a girl, and pay one thousand dollars per square to move her as many spaces as he wanted. To Natasha this meant that not all of the girls would be displayed, and she needed to be seen now if she was going to make it to the top in this concentration. She needn't have worried though, Clint knew how important it was that she be chosen and had been working on convincing several of the men to bid for her since he had arrived.  
The man finished saying, "Alright Gents, lets get these ladies moving! They are going to walk around in a circle for you now so you can get a good look at them all. Smile girls!" As he finished speaking the music started and Natalia began move down the line.


	11. Chapter 11

Clint spotted Natalia as soon as she rounded the bend, she looked soft and sweet and innocent, but there was something unmistakably alluring to her. The men beside him, a Frenchman, three Americans, and a Russian, spotted her a little later, but were all highly impressed, and interested on bidding for her. Clint gave a little smirk that contrasted deeply with his feelings of rage towards these men, and asked, "So how much you all bidding? I gotta know so I can outbid you!" in a sloppy slur knocking back another glass of Long Island Ice Tea heavy on the tea.  
"Oh Mr. Stark, you know we can't tell you that, we want to have fun with her too." said nearly sixty year old American man Jeremy Smithson across from him.  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to bid high then. I bet she could get that whole bottle down her throat." Tony chuckled. He wasn't really sure that he wanted her deep-throating a bottle on stage for all these old pervy men to gawk at, but it would help her move up the ranks, and he had to admit, he was kinda curious to see if she could really do it.  
To say that Natasha knew what she was doing would be like saying she had shot a gun before, true, but intentionally obtuse. She kept her features soft, eyes wight and lips trembling slightly, but she let her hips roll and sway as she walked and bounced her hair gently around her breasts. The men were taking notice of her, as she sauntered across eyeing some of the men from her folder as she passed them occasionally bitting a lip or her thumb as she gave them sultry doe eyes.  
She recognized Clint as soon as she laid eyes on him, although she supposed that wasn't a surprise since she knew what he looked like, but it still sent something powerful shooting through her and she had to fight to pull her eyes away from his. Once the music stopped the girls had made a full circuit of the board and the bidding began.  
Clint watched the screen above the girls' heads as the numbers started rolling in. It was impressive really what horny old men with too much money could do. He though maybe this wouldn't be so bad if they just gave the money to the girls... almost. He saw Smithson put in a bid for 250,000 and nearly choked, but recalling his file, remembered that the man made billions a year. He would probably make it up in a week.  
The high bid was currently 789,000 and climbing, but there was less than thirty seconds left on the first bidding round, and it only climbed to 947,000 when the buzzer went off.  
"Alright Gents the highest bidder is... Number 482!" the announcer said dramatically, "Number 482, will you please pick a state."  
"Tennessee" the screen read and the girl with the sash labeled as such raised her hand smiling and waving.  
"Ok Sir, now what will the donation amount be?"  
The number "37,000" rolled across and the girl began to walk forwards one square at a time to the stripper pole.  
"Alright," Said the announcer, "Miss Tennessee will now do a five minute pole dance for us."  
The girl began to dance on the pole far to ridged and dramatic at first, but she eased into it a little and seemed half decent. Clint felt some form of distaste for the man's eye for women as the anorexic looking blond bobbed up and down on the pole. Clint like a woman with curves tended to prefer redheads. He liked a woman who had power, and knew it, one who could understand where he had come from, and why he did what he did. Who the hell was he kidding, he just wanted Natasha.  
When the girl was done Clint noticed some of the men at his table looking a little hot and bothered. Having been unaffected by the display and presuming the same of Tony Stark he said, "Those are a dime a dozen of the runways in New York, I know at least three within fifteen minutes of me there."  
"Maybe you should win Stark, and host out by you." the Frenchman said.  
"Me? Nah, not really interested in kids," lie "besides, you know the whole committed relationship thing gets really hard to explain with a little trout following me around."  
"Not even that little red-blond?"  
"What that?" Clint asked pointing at Natasha as Natalia, "That's not worth more than one good hit and run like hell," lie lie lie, "besides, I like'm a bit like a fish out of water. If they get too comfortable they're no fun." Nothing but god damned fucking lies.  
"Ya, probably right, but if I had to have something to look at for eighteen years, might as well look like that."  
Clint's mind was wondering a little too far as he thought, 'no one "has to put up" with my Tasha, they are granted the greatest gift any man could have if she chooses to have a kid with them.' shaking himself of it watched as the next number flashed on screen, 726.  
Smithson gave a grin before typing something into his controller. Maine flashed up on the screens and all the cameras turned to Natalia. Feigning surprise she placed a hand over he heart where it lay under her left breast and gasped wide eyed her breasts heaving heavily. Seeming to come to understand she had been chosen she smiled like a child on Christmas, and looked so demure and grateful even he wanted to choose her again just to see her reaction grow.  
It wasn't long before Smithson was fiddling with his remote again counting the squares and the number 43,000 was flashing. Clint did a quick count and his stomach froze when he discovered where she was being sent. He really did it, he sent her to the "blow a bottle" station. When Natalia approached she began this shy little grin that spoke of pleasure and experience at the task at hand and was making him uncomfortable at the risk of getting hard.  
"Alright Gents, Miss Maine here has five minutes to show us what she can do with that pretty little mouth of hers."  
The whole walk over Natasha had been breathing deep through her throat, swallowing hard, she had even turned away from the cameras to yawn once briefly. This would be neither comfortable, nor pleasant, but she was sure to impress. Approaching the twelve inch tall beer like bottle she swallowed hard, gasped for air, and closed her eyes.  
Luckily Clint wasn't the only one in the crowd to gasp when Natalia knelt beside the bottle and without a second's hesitation took every inch of it into her mouth and throat in one fell swoop. Clint was glued to the scene watching in fascination and some scene of longing to get her home as Natalia deep-throated the bottle for nearly the whole first minute. The next four were spent with various parts of her mouth tongue and throat massaging, sucking, and stroking the bottle with such perfection that any man would have been hard pressed not to succumb to her will.  
It sickened Clint watching her perform like this not only because of the audience, but because of why and how she had learned this in the first place. When her time was up the announcer seemed a little strained as he said, "Wow, quite the performance, I see a new favorite in the future!" Many of the men were now more than a little hot around the collar, and Smithson was actively rubbing himself through his slacks under the table.  
The next highest bidder also chose Natalia, and before long she had shown her proficiency at all the stations before other girls began to be chosen. Clint winced as she went down on the bottle for the third time knowing she was taring her throat raw with her displays. Eventually the game was over and the girls lead off stage.  
Natasha was exhausted, the bottle had torn her mouth and throat up, and her calfs burned from the foreign exercise of the stripper pole. She wanted to sleep, but her stylist had other ideas, next up: Swimwear.


End file.
